Say Anything
by Brooklyn Oracle
Summary: (SHORT GOOD SONGFIC)Draco's fears of his parents get in the way of his love. Will he prevail? DG! R


Title: Say Anything  
Author: Brooklyn Oracle  
Category: Songfic  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Based on (I know, posers an' all, but I like the song) Good Charlotte's song, Say Anything. Draco/Ginny

A/N: This song really gets to me a lot. Just thought I'd use it. First D/G fanfic! R&R!

* * *

****

Here I am on the phone again and…  
Awkward silence is on the other end  
I used to know the sound of a smile in your voice  
But right now (right now) all I feel (all I feel)  
is the pain of the fighting starting up again

Draco Malfoy ran his hair through his hair, frustrated, and sighed. He was on the phone with his girlfriend of a year, Ginny Weasly.

"No, darling, that's _not_ what you said! You said your parents would actually _let_ me stay for Thanksgiving!" Their rivaling families still did not get along, but it was a bump that they had to deal with along the road- a very large bump. It became nightly ritual, arguing over trivial things like this. Ginny was just ending her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Draco had gotten an early minor job at the Ministry of Magic. "All these social gatherings have been at my house this past…"

"Just _listen_, Ginny!" Draco groaned. "I know, but you know how my parents are! _Try_ to understand, Gin!" He heard a pop in back of him and he knew she had apparated behind him. Her red hair was glinting under the flat's kitchen lights. Her amber eyes shone with such ferocity, yet Draco did not show a thing. Malfoys weren't _allowed_ to show 'feelings.' Ginny was aware of that, but loved him anyway- his cold gray eyes and silver-blonde hair. It was his parents that she wasn't too sure of.

**All the things we talk about you know they stay on my mind, on my mind  
All the things we laugh about will bring us through it every time,  
after time, after time**

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were a whole different story all together. His mother never expressed it, but his father did all the time. That caused Draco to move out. Ginny remembered when Draco himself was in his 7th year and Ginny in her 6th. Ginny and her family had been at the receiving end of the Malfoys snide remarks. Always accusing of them of having too little, not being rich enough, being muggle-lovers. That one day when he broke her locket that her mother had purchased, she had been so furious that she cursed him with a spell that he could only say nice things. Ginny didn't know how it happened, it just did. He had given a compliment everyday, and even after the incantation wore off, he still did. He flattered her with things she couldn't imagine. He even had his mother's jeweler fix her locket for her. They talked about the most _random_ things in the universe, such as Chocolate Frogs. When Ginny's brothers had found out about the two, they wrecked chaos on the Weasly household. Ginny was obviously upset, but Draco had made her laugh. Imagine that.  
  
**Don't say a word, I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign, say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay  
If you just give me a sign, say anything, say anything**

She hated when he was so cold- so mean. Ginny knew she liked him, the nice him, after he gave her very own owl and broomstick for Christmas. Sure, Ron, her brother, and Hermione Granger, her brother's girlfriend, warned her about Draco, but she didn't care. But Harry- Harry was something else. Through her 2nd to 6th year, she had gazed dreamily after him. That sickened Draco to the stomach. One day he had mentioned her obsession after Defense Against the Dark Arts class and she had ignored him for a whole week. He pretended he didn't care, but of course he did- He always did. Finally, Potter confronted him. That conflict ended in both of the being sent to the sick bay.

**  
  
Some say that time changes, best friends can become strangers  
But I don't want that, no not for you  
If you just stay with me we can make it through**

As time went on, Harry noticed Ginny getting closer and closer to his rival. Draco was stealing the spotlight from him. They fought over her many times; yet none prevailed. Then that day, when the eclipse happened, _it_ happened too: Voldemort ambushed Hogwarts. Harry James Potter had died that night. The person Ginny thought she loved had died. She wept on Draco's shoulder. Even Draco shed a tear or too for his adversary's death, but Ginny would take that secret to her grave. The two's bond became stronger and stronger. Then the fighting started.

**  
  
Now I'm wondering if they ever change  
When will you laugh again, laugh like you did back when  
We'd make noise 'til 3:00 AM  
And the neighbors would complain**

They'd fight about their families, their superiority, their honor, and their skill. Sometimes it seemed as if things would never work out for the couple, but good times always brought them through.

**  
  
All the things we talk about you know they stay on my mind, on my mind  
All the things we laugh about will bring us through it every time,  
after time, after time**

After a fight, they'd always make up- always. No matter what it was about. Then the redhead would apparate back home and leave Draco to work. But it would always happen again.

**  
  
Don't say a word, I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign, say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay  
If you just give me a sign, say anything, say anything**

"I've understood for quite some time Draco! I'm not going to bend my principles for your stuck up parents anymore!" She said more quietly, "Either you stop sticking up for them and stick up for me, or I'm leaving." Draco paled. _She can't do this to me!_ He thought. _I need her_.

"You know how it is! I just can't _say_ that, you know," he began. The fire behind her eyes singed his skin.

"Yes you can, I know it. I believe in you. I love you," Ginny said firmly, but softly. He nodded silently and looked up.

"I will. I'm… I'm sorry," Draco mumbled, not really meaning it. She smiled. It was always hard for her to make decisions, but she knew it would be the best for both of them.

"No, you won't, Draco. If I know anyone, it's you, and you're too afraid to confront your parents." She paused to let her words sink in. "Your very own parents."**  
  
I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling down  
I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling down  
Down...down...down…**

Ginny continued and started to put her hair up in a ponytail. "That's why I have decided to leave- for the best." Ginny was younger than the lithe blonde was, but she was still as mature. Years living with immature boys can do that to people.

"How is that the _best_ for _both_ of us?" She shook her head.

"You're not _thinking_ deeper, Draco! You will never change- you'll always be self-centered, and I will always want more! We can't keep on living like this!" Draco stood up. He was at least a head taller that his girlfriend, but she was not easily intimidated.

"We'll make it work," he said with much charm and poise.

"You're just saying that so I won't leave you. That worked when I was younger, but I learn a lot in a year."**  
  
Don't say a word, I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign, say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay  
If you just give me a sign, say anything, say anything**

"NO," Draco firmly stated. "You know how hard it is for me to… well… say what I'm feeling. Just stay." He ran a hand through his thin hair and sighed. "Please?" Ginny seemed touched, but her resolve-face came back up and her brown eyes filled with tears.

"I just _can't_ do this right now, Draco. Please comprehend the situation I'm in. The world just doesn't work that way."

**  
  
(Please don't leave)  
Don't say a word, I know you feel the same   
Just give me a sign, say anything, say anything  
(Please don't leave)  
Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay  
If you just give me a sign, say anything, say anything**

And with that, she apparated to Ron and Hermione's house. Draco let out what sounded like a strangled yell and collapsed to his knees. He had let the love of his life go. He had lost the thing that meant the world to him, and he knew he'd never get it back. He dropped his face into his hands, and for the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy let the searing tears run down his cheeks and into his hands.


End file.
